A Wind from the South
by LittleWendyBird
Summary: A strange girl with raven hair is found with in the forests of Camelot. What's even stranger is the secrets that she keeps. All of Camelot must be tested if the ending is to be a happy one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Within the Forests of Camelot

A strong gust of warm air pushed against Merlin and Arthur's backs as they walked on. Arthur needed to kill something. It was close to midday on their hunting trip and after the feud Arthur had just had with his father, the Prince needed another source of anger management. It couldn't be Merlin. Not everyday. But yet as they walked farther north, no game was to be found, not even a hare.

Rolling out the knot in his shoulders Merlin continued after Arthur like a lost pup. He was after all, the Princes' faithful manservant. However, the young sorcerer grew tired of listening to Arthur rant continually about his father. He normally could handle the ranting and reply with a hidden wit, but today for some reason, he felt off. There was a tension in the air. Not one the Arthur could feel, but one that only Merlin could feel and Merlin alone. Something was going to happen, he just had to figure out what it was.

It wasn't until they crossed a wide brook that they found her.

At first she looked like a traveler resting from her journey. But as they got closer she didn't wake or even stir. Could this be the thing was setting Merlin off?

Arthur continued on his way, sword angrily slashing about. He expected Merlin to follow, but he didn't.

Gingerly, Merlin couched down besides the sleeping girl. Upon closer inspection he realized that her arms were covered in aggressive looking scars and her skin was as pale as parchment. Merlin also couldn't help but notice that her lips were a dark shade of blue. He though that she was dead. Well at least dead until her eyes fluttered opened and then closed.

Quickly wrapping his jacket around her to try to warm her, he yelled after Arthur who had already gone a ways ahead.

"She's alive!"

Arthur backtracked to where he had left his manservant and saw that he was feverishly trying to warm the girl. It had been under his guess that she was dead. The Prince knew that nothing good would come of this.

Too many times had he been attacked in these woods. Too many times had he been sent out by request of his father in search of a mysterious beast. He couldn't even begin to count the times that he had almost died, but always a force saved him.

However, this time seemed different.

Arthur looked down into the eyes of his servant and saw something that he had never seen before; it was a pled for help. The Prince then in turn tore off his jacket and wrapped it around the girl who looked to be wearing nothing more then a torn piece of cloth.

"She needs Gaius. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Girl with the Raven Hair

She could not help but feel strange warmth growing through out her frail human shell. The girl shuttered in her sleep and silently cursed herself for choosing a body that was used to the warmer air and not the harsh winds of the north. On such short noticed, this body seemed like a perfect one; it was not diseased or damaged in anyway, it just wasn't her. Obviously, she did not intend to stay in this realm for as long as she had. However, like every one of her kin, she must prove herself to the people she will one day rule over. Or at the least, please her father.

His voice boomed in her head. All she could remember about that day was the feeling of importance in the air; that this act would define her for the rest of eternity. Her people where counting on her, if this task where to go uncompleted, her people will surly die.

Gwen had never seen so many bruised and cuts on a girl so small in her life. Silently, she dipped a rag into a pale of warm water and began washing off the blood and dirt that was caked all over her skin. The "dress" that the girl had been wearing had been too tattered to even be wearable by the poorest of the poor. Gwen had to choke back tears as she scrubbed the girl clean.

The maidservant worked quickly, as the girl was not clothed. Slowly, her parchment skin began to warm and her colour was returning. Gwen noticed that the girl's skin was harshly tanned by the sun and was almost as dark as her own. Her wild curly hair looked unnaturally black against the white background of the pillow. Her frame was too frail and thin to be healthy. Despite this, the mystery girl looked young and peaceful, Gwen couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

Dipping the rag back into the water, the maid gently lifted up the girl's arm and began to scrub. Like the rest of her body, her arm was caked with filth. As Gwen washed, she noticed a gold pattern appear around her shoulder. After feverishly trying to scrub it off, Gwen realized that the pattern was _a part_ of her skin, much like the branding that the Pendragon's use on their horses. The pattern looked like a collection of golden swirls that when combined together made a decorative sun upon the girl's skin.

With the washing all done, Gwen pulled one of her old dressed over the girl's head. It was creamy white gown and flowed away from her skin after the bodice. There was a light purple ribbon before the dress flared out, making her seem smaller than what she was. Gwen couldn't help but smile as she remembered her days of playing in the Lower Town in that very same dress and feeling nothing but comfort, unlike the dresses that she wore today.

"Gwen?" Merlin asked. Merlin, like the girl had hair as dark as night and piercing blue eyes. He had always been kind to her, and she to him. Gwen couldn't help but feel a tug of admiration whenever she looked at him.

"Hm?" she answered, appearing to be lost in thought. Gwen wondered how long she had been with the girl, probably longer then she should have been. Lady Morgana must be wondering where she was, "I should be going. Lady Morgana must be wondering where I am."

Merlin smiled in thanks as the maid left the room in a hurry.

The young sorcerer went deeper into the room, it was _his_ chambers after all, and started clearing away the buckets of dirty water when the girl shuttered restlessly in her sleep. Merlin moved to pull another blanket over her, but as he did he felt the pleasant hum in the back of his head that he felt when ever there was magic.

Looking down at her, she breathed out a single word, "_Emrys."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A Dreamlike State

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show (as much as I wish). All characters that are not on Merlin are of my own creation and therefore, are mine. **

Merlin couldn't sleep that night. For hours on end he tried to figure out the identity of this mystery girl and where she had come from. Even through the material of the white dress, Merlin could see the faint outlines of a gold pattern upon the girl's shoulder. And what if she had magic? Despite this, an urge to protect this girl filled him. There were just too many questions left unanswered.

Finally, when the bliss of sleep stole Merlin into its' clutches he was plagued with dreams of a girl with pale gray eyes. Every time that he reached out to her, she vanished with the wind, blowing away like smoke.

Things went on like this for days as the servant boy lulled through his chores for Arthur. Merlin was drained. Not just physically drained, but it was as if the magic was draining out of him. Even the simplest of spells would take up too much of his energy. Even Arthur was beginning to notice.

"Been spending too many nights at the tavern lately Merlin?" Arthur asked as they were once again, on a hunt.

Merlin laughed tiredly. His whole body was aching, even his _hair_ hurt (if that was possible). "Remind me again why you are hunting. You were just on one." The sorcerer recalled the day that he had found the girl laying in the forest. She was so cold and there was so much blood.

Merlin had always hated hunting. Why would you want to kill something with no fighting chance of living? Why not just live, maybe? After years of working for Arthur, Merlin had yet to realize why the royals found hunting so amusing.

"Because Merlin," the Prince slammed his cross bow into his servants chest and drew the sword that was fastened at his waist, "our last trip was interrupted. And besides, I know how much you _love_ hunting."

Arthur's mockery continued for the entire day. Merlin didn't nearly have the energy to say something witty in return.

Twilight fell upon them as they began their trek back to Camelot. It had been a relatively successful day with 4 hares and several birds of different sizes, all of which, Merlin was carrying. A twig snapped in the distance, sending Merlin's thoughts turning. _Really? Why today?_ He thought. _This is not going to be fun. _

Like most of Merlin's predictions, this one was true as bandits where quickly surrounding them. Arthur sprang into action and Merlin rushed to duck behind a tree, readying himself to use magic. Something about these men seemed different. It looks as if they where wearing _dresses_. Thick leather straps surrounded everything below their breastplates. There was leather also guarding their lower arms as well as their shins. Their swords were short and pinched in at the centre. All of the men had long hair that was tied in a variety of different ways with leather cords.

Arthur had all of the men down except for one. They were both breathing heavily as Arthur's sword was posed at the bandits' throat.

"Who are you?" Arthur's face was hardened with determination.

"My name is Petros and we mean you no harm. We are simply looking for a girl." Petros gaze was steady as he looked at the Prince.

"And who is this girl you are searching for?"

"She is very dangerous and I should like her back in my care." Petros had a thick accent. It was laced with something that Merlin could not recognize. Could they be looking for the girl with the golden tattoo?

"And what does she look like, this girl?"

"Oh, she has pale eyes, like the colour of starlight." Petros answered simply.

Arthur looked taken by this Petros and lowed his sword from the man neck. He let out a breath of relief. "See to it that you are in Camelot by first light and you will have an audience with the king."

Looking pleased with the Princes words, Petros bowed and began to walk away slowly, still facing Arthur.

Coming out from his hiding place, Merlin added, "Well he seems pleasant enough."

"Do me a favour Merlin." Arthur said as they began too walk through an open field, Camelot in full view.

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"Any change?" Merlin asked Gaius over their evening meal. Candles filled the room with a warm glow, making the age lines of the physicians face seem for defined.

Gaius sighed and put down his spoon, "Her heart is getting stronger, and she should awake any moment now."

"But what about the pattern on her shoulder? I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I. It seems we may have a druid in your chambers," Both of their heads turned towards the door to Merlin's chambers. It was opened slightly revealing a dark figure slumped in the bed, wrapped in a mound of blankets. With the unchanged presence of the girl, they returned to their meal.

"If I could only just know her name," Merlin added quietly. He hoped that Gaius couldn't hear what he had just said.

"My name is Leviathan," a voice added soflty.

Both Gaius and Merlin couldn't help but let out a gasp, as the girl was not only awake, but also standing before them, wrapped in a blanket.

Merlin had never felt so surprised in his life. He was truly speechless.

**Thanks for reading! :) Remember to leave me a review of what you think will happen next and suggestions of how to improve. Follow if you liked it and favourite if you loved it! Till next time! DFTBA. **

**LWB **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Her Tale of Woe

**I do not own Merlin or any of its' characters!**

Leviathan was seated at one of the many work benches placed around the room with a blanket tucked around her shoulders and some hot drink in her hands. Both Gaius and Merlin, whose names she had just learned, were starring at her reassuringly. And thus she began her tale.

"I hail from the outskirts of the great city of Troy. My father was a soldier for the king and my mother died after I was born, or so I was told. My father said that he never wanted a daughter, all ways a son. So in turn, he raised me just as any other boy in the city. He taught me how to fight better than any man he had ever trained. He said that I had a true gift from the Gods.

"But because he was a soldier, he was gone more often then not. So my uncle, a priest for the sun goddess, raised me as well. When my father was away, I would live in the temple and pretend to be his apprentice. You see, everyone in the city looked upon with me horror where ever I went and strange men would try to take me in the middle of the night, claiming it revenge from Eios, the god of the earth.

"When the Great War started just outside the city gates, my father left me to fight. I was only 11. By the time that I was 12, I was under full protection of my uncle. My father was killed days before he was allowed a few days leave to see me. The war went on for another year before I was captured.

"On the eve of my 13th birthday, I received a vision from the sun goddess herself. She told me that I was only half mortal. I am what is known as a demi-child, half human and half god, Marked by the sun goddess herself. Whilst receiving this vision, I could feel warmth spreading through out my shoulder. I knew that my Mark had expanded." Leviathan lowered the shoulder of the borrowed dress to reveal her golden Mark in its' full glory. Gaius went white and looked like he was going to faint, "Every demi-child is born with a Mark that represents the house of their true family. When the child learns of their true identity, the Mark expands and continues to do so as we age."

The demi-child went on, "That was the night that I was taken by Petros and his men. They knew who I was, what I was and said that they were going to use me to find a girl with pale eyes. Petros said that I was the key to finding her. He held me captive for four years, constantly searching for this girl. I was only able to escape with my mothers aid."

Merlin's breath hitched and his blue orbs were swallowed up his pupils.

"What is it Merlin?" Gaius asked as he turned slightly towards him.

"Today, there was a man, Petros, in the forest. Said he was looking for a girl with pale eyes and Arthur is going to help him do it."

Leviathans hand darted towards her mothers' Mark, clinging to it like it was her lifeline, "That's impossible. Petros couldn't have followed me here. He believes me to be dead."

"Leviathan, we need to know exactly how you escaped," both men were leaning towards her, studying her every move.

"Call me Levi," she said as she looked down, "And my mother was able to create an exact copy of me and used it to stage my death. Knowing that I couldn't go home, I fled north and you know the rest."

"Petros will be here at first light and has been given permission to search the whole city."

Leviathan laughed slightly, her eyes lighted up with mischief, "Well it's a good thing that I have a plan."

The sun was beginning to rise and as the room flooded with light. Gaius was rushing around creating a heavy sleeping draft that would make Leviathan appear to be dead. It was only temporary of course. Whilst Merlin was off attending his choirs for Arthur, Leviathan was busy trying to alter her appearance. She couldn't risk using any magic to do it, she was still too weak.

She had tied her hair up with a series of knots and leather ties and changed into thicker clothing that fully covered her Mark. She felt ashamed to cover it up. Over the years she had grown quite fond of it, like a little girl would over a doll. Dirt was smeared over her face and hands to make her look like a simple peasant. And last, but not least, a small pillow was tied around her belly to make her look pregnant. Leviathan felt ridiculous. She was used to thin materials and her hair wildly tumbling down around her. However, Gaius had assured her that she looked like every other expecting mother in Camelot.

As Levi was reading here self to lie on the examiner table, Merlin burst in breathing heavily, "He's on his way."

With out a thought Leviathan drank the sleeping draft and before she went unconscious, she breathed four words, "Let this be war."

**What will happen to Leviathan? Will Petros find her? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**LWB **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Put on Your War Paint

**I don't own Merlin or any of the characters from the show! **

The morning light had finally come and Petros was anxious as he glided through the streets of Camelot. The townspeople gawked at him and his surviving men as they strolled towards the palace. Out of all of the places in this young world, this empire seemed to be the strangest by far. The sun did not blaze down upon the earth with the fiery passion as it did back in Greece and due to the lack of heat all of the citizens were covered with thick fabrics of dark colours. In comparison to his home country, Petros believed this land to be filled with nothing more then darkness and filth; where as Greece was full of light, beauty _and_ filth.

But one of his strangest observations was that there were no temples dedicated to any god or goddess in sight. _How strange these mortals are, _Petros thought, _It is almost as if they are blind to the ways of the world. _

Upon his arrival at the palace, Petros was quickly ushered into what appeared to be a thrown room. Who he assumed to be the king, was sitting in a lavish chair. His head was held high despite his obvious age and his son, draped in chain mail, leaned against the chair. The kings' soldiers were placed around the room along with other peoples of importance.

With out a thought, Petros and his men placed a closed fist over their hearts and gave the royals a swift nod, "I am sorry to be a disturbance, sire. But there is something very valuable to me that I would like back on my person." Petros smiled wickedly at the king and lowered his fist from his heart.

"And what is this valuable that you seek?" the king eyes were dull with lifelessness, Petros needed something to spark his interest."

"This _thing_ your grace, is a girl. And she has magic."

"Petros will recognize her, wont he?" Merlin asked as he quickly drew a pale sheet over Levis' head. Merlin had always hated the slight of a corpse, ever since his father…

"No," Gaius replied, "I don't know how she did it, but she somehow managed to cloak her self so she is unrecognizable to anyone who doesn't know who she is."

There was a sudden thud against the main door before the deadly Petros stormed in.

His face was hard as he surveyed the room. Almost immediately the man walked over to where Leviathan lay. All of Merlin's muscles tensed.

Pulling back to sheet that hid her face, Petros asked in a menacing voice, "Who's this?"

"Her name was Lev-Lev," Gaius sputtered nervously.

"Leven!" Merlin announced from behind the physician.

"Leven, yes. Ah, she had a weak heart and died while giving birth."

"Did the baby survive?" There was a change in Petros' tone. He sounded hurt and his words barely came out as a whisper.

"Unfortunately not," Gaius relied gravely, proud of hi quick thinking

"I'm sorry to have interrupted you, physician." And with that he was gone.

With all of the dirt and thick fabric removed from Leviathan once again, Merlin couldn't help but notice the beauty and grace of the younger girl. Her shoulders were drawn back and there was always a smirk that played at her lips. With her hair pulled back, the sorcerer could see high cheekbones that have been kissed by the sun and the way her Mark spiraled up the back of her neck. But the most astonishing feature that Leviathan had, was her eyes. It was as if someone had put the sun within her eyes, they were so full of life. They reminded Merlin of how his eyes too went gold whenever he used magic.

"I think it would be wise to not mention Leviathan to Arthur before we know if Petros is still around or not." Gaius muttered softly. Leviathan was examining the rows upon rows of ingredients bottles that Gaius kept on the wooden shelves. The way that she gently glided her figures across the labels made him jealous. He longed to know what it would feel like to have Leviathan's finger brush against his-

"Merlin? Are you even listening to me?" she asked more harshly then what he would have wanted.

'Uh, sorry," Merlin could feel a hot blush spreading through out his cheeks. What was wrong with him? He had only just met Leviathan! I mean, she wasn't even _human._

"I asked you what Petros said after he discovered 'Leven,'"

"He just said that he was sorry… Why would he say something like that?"

"Petros is not as strong as you think. Just like everyone else, he has a weak point," Leviathan was now standing at the window watching her capture leave the courtyard. She smiled with every once of mischief that she had. "Well gentlemen, I suggest you put on your war paint."

**Merlin's got a crush! Merlin's got a crush! LOL I loved writing this chapter so much! Leave me a review to let me know what you think is going to happen next! Till then, **

**LWB. **


End file.
